merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:QueenBronwyn/Arthur's Curse
Arthur's Curse 'My first fanfiction that I've ever wrote. I expect it to be terrible.' Of all the magical creatures in Merlin, they've left out one that I feel would be able to have a great story to go along with it. That would be a mermaid. This takes place before *spoiler* Gwen turns evil. ''CHAPTER 1 ----------------------------------------------------'' The black waters of the Western Sea were still, as they always are. It was like a cold, dark mirror, only broken by the occasional fog and seldom boats. A sheer cliff dropped quite a way to the rocky start of the sea, in which a cave opening rested. It was a fairly large cave, enough to successfully hide a person's campsite. The witch dragged out her rusty cauldron and began to add various strange ingredients into the mix, and finished by dropping a necklace of some sort of magic right down into the liquid. She took a deep breath, questioning herself if this was a good idea. She knows that that brat of a servant Merlin will get in the way as he always does; always finding a way to ruin her plans of sure destruction of Camelot. She tossed her thoughts to the side as her potion bubbled. She smiled a cold smile, one that perfectly matched her hideous stone heart. She then dipped her hand into the cauldron and pulled out the same necklace, except it was complete. The magic of the necklace was now almost exploding from the blue jewel embedded in fine silver that hung on the thin chain, leaving it glowing blue. "This," said the witch, "will be Camelot's certain end." She swiftly moved down to the cave's opening and dipped the necklace into the black waters of the sea. She looked down at her reflection, and she could see it. She could easily imagine Camelot's crown resting on her head, as it should. She recited a spell, and the black waters surrounding the necklace began to turn into a bright, glowing blue. She pulled the necklace out of the waters and smiled. It was working just as it should. In the distance, she could see it. The long, blue-green, fish-like tail flip out of the cold waters. It was swimming closer and closer, until a pale hand sprinkled with blue scales reached out of the water and held onto the edge of the cave, followed by a head. Even the witch gasped, for she was astonished by the mermaid's beauty. Her eyes were like bright, shining emeralds, glowing unatrually. The sides of her face were painted with scales, fading into normal, human skin. Dark red hair flowed behind her, looking like it could easily touch below her waist. She was absolutley enchanting, as all mermaids are supposed to be. "So," said the witch, tilting her head, "it's true what they about mermaids. Hiding in the Western Sea, with a beauty that could kill an army of men." "What do you want, Morgana?" the mermaid replied, her unreal voice echoing throughout the caves. She stared up at Morgana with true annoyance. "You summoned me." Morgana laughed and walked back towards the cave. "I want what I always have wanted. The throne of Camelot." "And how do you expect me to help you? I don't want anything to do with the likes of someone such as you, Morgana." The mermaid was beginning to turn away from the cave, but Morgana's words stopped her. "I want you to kill someone. Specifically, the queen of Camelot. Queen Guienvere." ---- I might continue, depending on how much people like it/hate it. This is basically the plot set-up, so don't worry, it won't always be this boring. Category:Blog posts